


Can God Make Exceptions When It Comes To Murder?

by rzqrtz



Series: Femslash February 2021 [7]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Anyways, Celeste Goes By Taeko Yasuhiro, F/F, Guilt, If I Put In Detailed Flashbacks, Killing Game Was A Virtual Reality Simulation (Dangan Ronpa), Might Have To Add The Violence Tag, Platonic Cuddling, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Recovery, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 10:14:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29348745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rzqrtz/pseuds/rzqrtz
Summary: Kyoko isn't a murderer, but is Celeste?
Relationships: Kirigiri Kyoko/Celestia Ludenberg
Series: Femslash February 2021 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2139342
Kudos: 17





	Can God Make Exceptions When It Comes To Murder?

Taeko stares at the wall of their bus and doesn’t move. Her oversized Kaiji t-shirt hangs from her tiny frame. They’ll be at the hotel soon. For the third season of Danganronpa the participants of Trigger Happy Havoc and Goodbye Despair as well as the chosen participants for Killing Harmony will be talking and doing events at a week long convention.

Finally moving Taeko wrings her hands together before walking from the kitchenette to her bed and sitting down. She pulls out her phone and checks her Netflix downloads then swipes up multiple times as if willing something that would make her feel better to appear. She gets frustrated, throws her phone onto her bag, pulls the privacy curtain closed and curls up into a ball.

A week. A week of hell and then Taeko can go back to laying low and ignoring the world. Taeko scrunches her eyes shut and tries to sleep before she can cry.

Taeko gets up about 30 minutes later and sits up on her bed. She pulls out her Switch and launches Va-11 Hall-A.

_____________________

As they get closer and closer to the hotel everyone gets more and more antsy. Like an overfilled glass everyone gets more stressed as small things stack up. Leons throwing around a baseball and every soft thunk as it hits his hand is winding Kyoko up to her limit. Then when Taeko bumps into Byakuya on her way to the kitchen the glass spills.

“Watch where you’re going idiot.” Byakuya's snide remark has far more bite than usual and if looks could kill Taeko would already be halfway to God. Or maybe Satan, who knows if fake murder gets you sent to hell.

“I do wonder... if that stick was any further up your ass would you be able to remove it from your mouth?”

“I don’t care for your vulgarities, go sit on your bunk and get  _ out of my way _ !” Byakuya is clenching his fists so hard it’ll likely leave marks.

“Or what pray tell will you do? Togami Corp doesn’t exist Byakuya. I’m making the same as you despite your status as a survivor. You can’t hurt me with money. You’re the same as the rest of us. Get off your high horse.” Byakuya makes a loud angry  _ tsk  _ sound like a shrill alarm and pulls back his arm like he’s about to punch Taeko. Kyoko can see fear flash across her face for half a second then Byakuya lowers his hand and stares at something above Taeko’s head. He doesn’t move for nearly a minute and neither does anyone else.

Then he mutters out something that almost sounds like an apology and walks to his bed.

Taeko goes to the small cabinet above the microwave and grabs a granola bar and a gatorade from the fridge. Kyoko thinks she might see her eyes glisten on the way back to her bed.

It’s a silent drive the rest of the way. Like everyone’s afraid of setting off a bomb with the tiniest scuff of a shoe.

The bus takes a sharp turn and parks next to a similar vehicle, this one with a red, orange, yellow and two blue stripes, reflecting Goodbye Despairs box art.

Kyoko puts on her backpack and takes her suitcase from the overhead storage. She’s one of the first people off her bus; today is a rest day, just get to the hotel, then her, Byakuya and Makoto can comfort each other with simple company and they can ignore all of it.

She greets all of the people from the second bus with a head nod and doesn’t speak to anyone. Ibuki tries to cheer everyone up with her high energy but even she seems low today.

No one wants to talk, the trek to the hotel is nearly completely silent, save for the occasional pained whisper from Junko to Mukuro.

The two aren’t sisters, legally speaking at least, but about three months after the simulation ended they tentatively began speaking again and now they might as well be. Makoto always tells Kyoko to count the positives, they never would’ve met if it weren’t for Danganronpa, Mukuro and Junko never would’ve met. She always diverges into the negative after that though, Junko would never have become the face of a bloody game that saddled her with undeserved guilt for possibly the rest of her life. Akane no longer has a genuine shot in the gymnastics world since now every coach she gets is just in it to become famous. Kyoko has trauma for something that never even happened.

Makoto looks at her over his shoulder from the front of the line,  _ think positive,  _ Kyoko’s trying but she can’t really see one. The biggest positive she can think of is money; money is the root of all evil though and everyone here has it in spades.

Kyoko concludes that if there really is a heaven and there really is a hell all of them are going a lot further down than six feet under when they’re buried.

They finally make it to the hotel and Kyoko manages to snap out of those thoughts she’s had at least 10000 times.

They all get their room keys and make their ways upstairs. Kyoko and Byakuya follow Makoto to his room and drop their stuff inside. It’s an unspoken agreement between the three. These events always make everything worse, if they can somehow ease each others pain maybe it’ll be okay.

Makoto pulls up his Netflix account and turns on Saiki K episodes everyone’s seen 100 times.They all take turns in the bathroom changing into pajamas then pile onto the bed, they order food up to the room and settle in until it’s late enough to fall asleep.

By 9:00PM they’re shutting off lights and preparing to turn in for the night. The bed is only built for two so they’re all a little close but Kyoko finds that after two years of this it isn’t weird anymore.

She falls into a restless sleep and seeks comfort through her friends whenever she wakes up. Eventually she manages to fall asleep despite the knowledge of what lies ahead tomorrow.


End file.
